


Helpful Distractions

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter helping Stiles get over the nogitsune possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpful Distractions

"Do you think I c-can get over a fox taking my body over and taking my image! Huh!" Stiles yelled to Peter who put his hands up in defense. "I can’t freaking handle it…" Stiles rubbed his hands together and ran his shaky hands through his hair.

"I can help you." Stiles glared to Peter who sat on his bed. "I mean take your mind off of the possession. It seems to be really bugging you. I can make you forget about it for a while." Stiles stopped pacing his room as he messed with the edge of his shirt and stared at Peter, unsure of what he meant.

"W-What do you mean?" He frowned slightly as he stayed by his desk.

"Doing something that takes your mind off of the dirty fox taking you over Stiles. I can help you forget." Stiles bit his lip as he let his eyes wander from side to side before settling on Peter. "Do you want to know how?" Stiles nodded and Peter smiled. "Come here." Peter’s voice was soft as Stiles shuffled forward and Peter placed his hands onto Stiles’ hips before he pulled him into his lap. "Now relax and close your eyes."

Stiles blushed as he frowned but he followed what Peter said, closing his eyes before he set his hands on Peter’s shoulders. He waited a while before he jumped once he felt Peter’s soft lips upon his. He took a breath through his nose as he let his body relax into Peter’s then kissed back.

Peter smiled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him closer before he slipped a hand up his shirt to run his hand across his nipples, making Stiles suck a breath in. “Relax.” Peter mumbled against his lips before kissing him again.

Stiles once again tried to relax as he focused on the touches that Peter placed upon his body. He loved how rough he was but yet his hands were soft. Stiles groaned gently into the kiss as he leaned against him and kissed him more as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck better.

He groaned more as lips attacked his neck now moaning out more. He felt Peter roll up into him and he mumbled his name gently as he felt the hands explore more of his body then cool air hit his chest area. “P-Peter…” He mumbled but Peter hushed him with a kiss on his lips.

"Just relax and enjoy this good time." He told him softly. He soon switched their positions so Stiles was now laying on his bed with Peter hovering over him. He felt a knee wedge between his legs and rub ever so causing Stiles twist the sheets up in his hands as he groaned out. Peter smiled as he leaned down and kissed his neck causing Stiles to shudder to the tender kiss.

"T-That feels good… Where you kissed…" Stiles swallowed, feeling the smile spread wide on his neck. Peter sucked gently on the area causing Stiles to close his eyes and moan out.

"Guess your neck is sensitive, huh?" Peter whispered in his ear before licking the shell of it. He went back to kissing his neck and he began to mark it up. "I want you to relax more, Stiles." He whispered to the other as he undid his pants and slipped his hand into Stiles Levi’s, rubbing him outside of his boxers.

Stiles moaned more lowly as he felt fingers brush over his chest and rub down gently. Everything that Peter was doing to him felt wonderful. It was just so good that he could only think about Peter’s hands on his body. But of course he swore he smelt something in the air maybe something that Peter was releasing. He locked his dark brown eyes with Peter’s and melted under his touches moaning out louder than before.

Peter rubbed his front more causing more moans to come from Stiles’ lips. He hoped it was helping the other to forget, if not then he had done what he was doing for nothing. He was also doing it to explore the others body, so it did hold some goal in his head but it was mostly for the others benefit. He removed his hand from Stiles front to only hear the boy whimper before he went and slipped both their shirts off. “Peter…” Stiles mumbled. “I still feel it…” Peter frowned to his words as he shifted closer to him and leaned down to kiss him. Stiles kissed back as he wrapped his arms back around the other, moaning into the kiss once he felt Peter touching his erection again.

Low moans of Peter’s name began to get produced by the teen as Peter’s hand rubbed more at his front. Stiles mind was becoming foggy and he was only focusing on Peter and his actions. Things melted together in his head to one big blob, causing him to forget things momentarily. Peter placed soft kisses on Stiles’ collarbone as he slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping his hand around the other to begin to pump at his erection.

Stiles cried out by the sudden touch and moaned after, arching his back. He couldn’t believe the pleasure that was pooling up in his body. It was tingling yet relaxing at the same time, another low moan escaped him as he said Peter’s name breathlessly. Peter continued his actions, continuing to kiss down instead of back up. “Just relax…” Peter told him gently, watching how Stiles would respond to his words. The advice was taken as Stiles let go of the sheets and relaxed on the bed before moaning out more.

"M-More, god…" Peter heard the soft beg and arched a brow. He paused in his rubbing as he circled his tongue around Stiles’ nipple, only to bring it into his mouth to suck at gently. Stiles moaned out louder curling his toes slightly.

Peter kissed down his stomach to bring the pants down in one final pull. He also hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boxers, to pull then down in a slow teasing way. He kissed right down the happy trail before he kissed the shaft of Stiles’ cock causing the boy to gasp out. “Relax.” Peter breathed onto the other before he kissed the tip then licked it. He heard Stiles’ breath hitch at the action as Peter settled his hand on his thigh to rub it gently, licking up the whole side of his shaft.

He slipped Stiles into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head while smiled. His hand focused more on rubbing areas on Stiles’ body sucking more. “A-Ah Peter!” Stiles gripped the sheets underneath as Peter kept on rubbing his thighs continuing to bob his head on the others cock.

Peter groaned softly continuing to off Stiles, his own hand going to rub at himself while he continued his actions. Peter sucked harder wanting to eat up as much of Stiles as he could. The boy moaned and writhed under him. He glanced up to Stiles who was looking down at him panting heavily, a little drool slipping down his chin. Peter continued as Stiles buried his hand into the brown hair moaning louder. “F-fuck Peter!” Stiles cried out before he thrust his hips up and came in Peter’s mouth. He caught the man off guard and Peter slipped off of him licking his lips clean of Stiles’ cum.

"You taste wonderful." Peter cooed to him licking his fingers, smirking to the boy who was red and panting under him.

"S-Shut up…" Stiles managed out as he went to sit up. He put his arms around Peter and nuzzled his neck. "Can we cuddle now?" Stiles mumbled, his voice soft as Peter swore he could hear the brokenness behind it.

"Of course, just let me go to the bathroom." Stiles nodded as he let him go and he jumped when he felt a cloth on him. "I am just cleaning you off, don’t get too scared." Peter told him softly as he kissed his forehead before he went back to wiping off the mess. Stiles relaxed back onto the bed watching Peter get back up to go back to the bathroom. He got up himself to go get some boxers and pajama pants. He settled back down on the covers before he looked up to Peter who came back out with his pants on still.

"Did… You um take care of yourself?" He asked Peter softly who nodded to him smiling. Stiles smiled as he moved over on the bed and Peter slid into place next to him. Peter pulled the other into his arms as he kissed his cheek.

"Just relax and I’ll be here, so don’t worry." He smiled more to him. Stiles nodded before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
